bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame/Image Gallery
Ikkaku Anime Images Profile Images 237Ikkaku profile.png|Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Ep26IkkakuProfile.png|Ikkaku Madarame. Episode 363 Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku, seventeen months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Ikkaku_237-122.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame. Ikkaku_242-296.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame. Soul Society arc Ep26IkkakuYumichikaArrive.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa show up. Ep26IkkakuBlocksIchigo.png|Ikkaku fights Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep26IkkakuUsesOintment.png|Ikkaku uses ointment to stop the bleeding. Ep26IchigoIkkakuClash.png|thumb|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. Ep26HōzukimaruShikai.png|Ikkaku releases his Shikai. Ep26IkkakuThrustsBlade.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. Ep26HōzukimaruSansetsukon.png|Ikkaku holds the true form of his Shikai. Ep27IkkakuIsWounded.png|Ikkaku is critically wounded by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuDefeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuWakes.png|Ikkaku wakes up. Ep27IkkakuHealed.png|Ikkaku realizes he has been healed by Ichigo. Ep27IkkakusChest.png|Ikkaku realizes he has been healed. Ep27IkkakuTellsIchigo.png|Ikkaku warns Ichigo about his captain. Ep29IkkakuRecovers.png|Ikkaku recovers in the 4th Division barracks. Episode_51,_Ikkaku_&_Iba_Confront.jpg|Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ep57IbaIkkakuNotice.png|Ikkaku fights Iba. Ikkaku_&_Iba_-_Rock,_Paper,_Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku and Iba play rock, paper, scissors. Renji,_requesting_Ikkaku_to_train_him..jpg|Renji Abarai asks Ikkaku to train him. RenjiVSIkkaku.jpg|Ikkaku training Renji. Arrancar arc Shinigami in School Uniform.jpg|Ikkaku comes to Karakura Town with the special task force. KeigoWithIkkaku.jpg|Ikkaku with Keigo Asano. Ikkaku_Shikai_1.jpg|Ikkaku releases his Zanpakutō. 118Ikkaku vs. Edrad.png|Ikkaku and Edrad prepare to clash. 118Ikkaku withstands.png|Ikkaku blocks an attack from Edrad Liones. Ikkaku_Bankai.jpg|Ikkaku activates his [[Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. 118Ikkaku releases.png|Ikkaku's Bankai from the back. 118Ikkaku and Edrad leap.png|Ikkaku and Edrad move to the air. Ep119KenpachiBeratesIkkaku.png|Ikkaku defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep119IkkakuYumichikaAssistKenpachi.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kenpachi. YumichikaIkkakuAtKeigoHouse.jpg|Ikkaku and Yumichika meet Mizuho Asano. Ikkaku and Yumichika at Asano's.JPG|Ikkaku and Yumichika stay at Keigo's house. Ikkaku with a wig.JPG|Ikkaku wears a wig. Ikkaku asks what's wrong.JPG|Ikkaku asks Keigo what is wrong. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep216IkkakuGuardsPillar.png|Ikkaku prepares for a fight in the fake Karakura town. Ikkaku_vs_Poww.png|Ikkaku meets his opponent. Ikkaku_&_Poww_-_Face_Images.png|Ikkaku and Choe Neng Poww 219Poww defeats.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. Ikkaku_216-194.jpg|Ikkaku from the front. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep362HitsugayaShattersAttack.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya stops Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's attack. Ep362MoeIkkakuSplitScreen.png|Moe Shishigawara and Ikkaku. Ep363MoePunchesIkkaku.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. Ep363IkkakuBulges.png|Ikkaku uses his muscles to pop his dislocated shoulder back into place. Ep363HozukimaruBreaks.png|Moe breaks Hōzukimaru. Ep363MoeIkkakuFight.png|Moe and Ikkaku fight. Ep363MoeFalls.png|Moe collapses. Ep364MoeGrabsIkkaku.png|Moe stubbornly grabs Ikkaku. Ep364IkkakuBeratesMoe.png|Ikkaku berates Moe about his ideals. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Shinigami leaving.png|Ikkaku leaves with the other Shinigami. Bount arc (anime only) Episode87IkkakuAttacked.png|Ikkaku is attacked. Episode105GettingNews.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika receive news. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division members discuss Maki Ichinose. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Shūhei Hisagi. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off from their fight. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ikkaku and Yumichika stand in.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika stand in for Kenpachi and Yachiru at the meeting on Sōkyoku Hill. 230Whirlwind_disperses.png|The whirlwind around Hōzukimaru disperses. 231Hyorinmaru_blocks.png|Hyōrinmaru blocks Ikkaku's attack. 237Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he really got his Zanpakutō back. 237Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_perform.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru perform their Tsuki-Tsuki Dance in order to prove Hōzukimaru's identity. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Ikkaku_states.png|Ikkaku states Hōzukimaru's dancing was perfect. 237Hozukimaru_separates.png|'Hōzukimaru' separates into a sansetsukon around Ikkaku. 237Ikkaku_proclaims.png|Ikkaku proclaims this is where the real fight starts. 237Ikkaku_proclaims_Hozukimaru_cannot_quit_now.png|Ikkaku proclaims Hōzukimaru cannot quit now. 242Ikkaku_falls.png|Ikkaku falls into the water. 242Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Hōzukimaru what he said. 242Hozukimaru_is_cut.png|Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru is cut in half. 242Hozukimaru_attacks.png|Hōzukimaru attacks Ikkaku with his empowered Bankai. 244Ikkaku_grins.png|Ikkaku grins upon sensing Kenpachi's arrival. 254Ikkaku_and_Hozukimaru_discuss.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru discuss Muramasa's betrayal. IkkakuSlicesMenos.png|Ikkaku slices a Menos Grande in half. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Ikkaku Hozukimaru and 4th division.jpg|Ikkaku lines up with the 4th Division. 259Group_assembles.png|The underground waterway exploration group assembles. 259Ikkaku_asks.png|Ikkaku asks Shunsui why he was summoned here. 259Ikkaku_says.png|Ikkaku says Hanatarō was just lucky. 259Hanataro_states.png|Hanatarō tells Ikkaku he has never come this far. The tentacles constrict Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku is caught by a Tōjū. Ikkaku Hisagomaru.jpg|Ikkaku is healed by Hisagomaru. 259Hisagomaru_heals.png|'Hisagomaru' heals Ikkaku's wounds. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. Ep260LieutenantsInvestigate.png|Hisagi, Ikkaku, Iba and Izuru Kira investigate. 260Ikkaku_notes.png|Ikkaku notes Hisagi is stuck with a Zanpakutō spirit who is very difficult to deal with. Gigai.png|Ikkaku and his Gigai. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ikkaku And Seizo.jpg|Ikkaku and Seizo Harugasaki attack. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Marechiyo Ōmaeda's predicament. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku fights against his Reigai counterpart. Ep331ApproachedByIkkaku.png|Nozomi is approached by Ikkaku. Ep331KenVsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku challenges Kenpachi's clone. Ep331IkkakuAttacksBankai.png|Ikkaku attacks with his Bankai. Ep331IkkakusReiatsu.png|Ikkaku's Reiatsu becomes visible. Ep340WorkTogether.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika join Kenpachi. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 78 Cover.png|Ikkaku and Kenpachi on the cover of anime volume 78. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V3.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Kenpachi on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V5.png|Ikkaku and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach B Station season. Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Ōmaeda, and Aizen on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station season. Ikkaku Manga Images Soul Society arc 85Ikkaku confronts.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa confront Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba. 86Ikkaku completes.png|Ikkaku finishes his Tsuki-Tsuki dance. 87Ikkaku releases.png|Ikkaku releases his Shikai. 87Ikkaku splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai. 88Ikkaku is wounded.png|Ikkaku is severely wounded by Ichigo's attack. 88Ikkaku spins.png|Ikkaku spins his Shikai above his head. 88Ikkaku and Ichigo clash.png|Ikkaku clashes with Ichigo one last time. 88Ikkaku is defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. 139Ikkaku arrives.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive to fight the lieutenants. 140Cover.png|Ikkaku and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 197. MangaVolume23Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Volume 23. 200Cover.png|Ikkaku, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 200Edrad confronts.png|Edrad Liones confronts Ikkaku and Yumichika. 202Ikkaku introduces.png|Ikkaku introduces himself to Edrad. 203Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 203. 203Ikkaku vs. Edrad.png|Ikkaku clashes with Edrad. 203Palma Plancha.png|Edrad uses Palma Plancha against Ikkaku. 203Edrad attacks.png|Edrad attacks Ikkaku, who dodges by leaping into the air. 204Ikkaku fights.png|Ikkaku fights a released Edrad. 204Ikkaku withstands.png|Ikkaku withstands Edrad's attack. 204Ikkaku activates.png|Ikkaku activates his Bankai. 205Ikkaku's Bankai.png|thumb|Ikkaku holds his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. 205Ikkaku reaches full power.png|Ikkaku's Bankai reaches full power. 206Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 206. 206Ikkaku demands.png|Ikkaku demands Kenpachi Zaraki kill him. 206Ikkaku reveals.png|Ikkaku reveals he wants to fight and die under Kenpachi. 213Keigo brings.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika are brought to Keigo Asano's house. Fake Karakura Town arc 232Cover.png|Ikkaku and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 301Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 301. 319Ikkaku is confronted.png|Ikkaku is confronted by Choe Neng Poww. 326Cover.png|Ikkaku and Poww on the cover of Chapter 326. 326Ikkaku is defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. 328Cover.png|Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami arrive. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. 465Cover.png|Ikkaku, Moe, Renji, and Jackie on the cover of Chapter 465. C467p8 Moe breaks Ikkaku Zanpakuto.png|Moe breaks Ikkaku's Zanpakutō. C467p16 Moe strikes Ikkaku.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 482Ikkaku and Yumichika investigate.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika investigating the disappearances. 515Ikkaku struggles.png|Ikkaku becoming restless over the news of his captain. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Ikkaku and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 589Daichi Tenyo.png|Yumichika uses Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō to help Ikkaku. 589Yumichika cuts.png|Yumichika aids Ikkaku against Bambietta Basterbine. 592Ikkaku lies.png|Ikkaku lies with his leg frozen by a zombified Hitsugaya. 592Hitsugaya pulls.png|Hitsugaya pulls his sword out of a wounded Ikkaku. 614Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 614. 621Shinigami fight.png|Ikkaku battles the creatures sent by Yhwach. 636Cover.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 636. 636Ikkaku yells.png|Ikkaku panics when Pernida Parnkgjas forces Kenpachi's body to twist. 637Pernida towers.png|Pernida towers over Ikkaku and Yumichika. 644Ikkaku and Yumichika thank.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika thank Mayuri for saving their captain. Movie Images Ikkaku attacks kusaka.png|Ikkaku is goaded into attacking Kusaka. Ikkaku Bankai Movie2.jpg|Ikkaku uses his Bankai. Category:Images